


cheesecake

by sspideys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cant tell if i want to make it for dojae or dota, fluff but not really, if you squint hard enough you can see a chance for a sequel, jaehyun and yuta are in this for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideys/pseuds/sspideys
Summary: When Kun is hired as Sicheng's personal assistant, he doesn't expect to poise as his charming boss' new lover at the next family dinner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> //When Kun becomes Sicheng's personal assistant, he doesn't expect to poise as his boss' new lover at the next family dinner//
> 
> dear prompter: tysm for such a beautiful prompt im crying ;;;

When Kun saw the email in his inbox, he screamed and shook his sleeping roommate like he won the lottery. Then he got slapped and told to shut up because it was 3 am and he had work tomorrow.

 

Kun got accepted to work at Krystaline Inc. as a personal assistant for the rich son of the CEO, who was probably going to inherit the company someday. To be honest, Kun had almost no deeming qualities that earned him this job; so it was indeed like winning the lottery. Or maybe the person he was going to work for was snobby and demanding, and nobody applied for the position.

Despite all of this overthinking, Kun was excited. He finally had a job after months of unemployment and missed bills.

  
  
  


When it was finally Monday, Kun shot out of his tiny apartment door without eating breakfast. He was determined to be early for his first day, and he knew that the roads were usually crowded at this time of the day, with all the busy white-collared people rushing off to their office jobs. 

Sometimes, Kun would just take the bus at this time of the day, watching all of the people crowd onto the bus, and all of the cars clogging up the roads- honking and beeping. But today,  _ he  _ was one of those people. Kun couldn’t stop thinking about how he looked, if the other people on the bus thought he was a businessman rushing off to close a deal or write some email. Maybe someday- he would be able to afford a car too.

 

He couldn’t help it. Kun was excited as hell.

  
  
  
  


He got to the assigned meeting place for him and his new boss way too early, it was a quietly tucked-away cafe that played familiarly ambient music in the background as you sipped on a cup of coffee. The bells that hung on the doorknob of the door rang to signal every time somebody entered. 

 

It was hard not to recognize Sicheng, his new boss, when he came into the cafe. He wore a neat, iron-pressed suit and walked as if he was always on the runway. That, and the cafe was also empty.

 

“Hello? You are Kun, correct?” He walked straight towards Kun, as if he had already seen his thoughts.

Sicheng stuck out his hand for a handshake , and Kun ruined it by awkwardly shoving his limp noodle arm into the other’s hand. 

“Yes.” He tried to save the mood by smiling softly, but it probably came off as a scowl or something. 

“As you probably know, I am your new boss.” Sicheng sat down, and began squinting to read the cafe’s menu. Kun nods his head like a bobblehead figure.

“As you probably know, I am your new personal assistant,” he said softly, trying to make a good first impression.

He didn’t want Sicheng to regret his decision to hire him, even if he was already very unqualified for the position. There were probably a hundred more people waiting to receive his position if he got fired; an easily replaceable paper doll.

  
  


For the rest of the time, Sicheng spoke of his interests- soft things, unexpectedly. Kun had imagined him to be a no-fooling-around, strict worker, but his personality and looks both resemble a puppy more than a rich next in line CEO.

“I really like X’s ice cream, you know? It has this really unique soft and creamy taste. You’ve probably never heard of it though, it isn't not that popular.” Sicheng mused, eyes unfocused, probably daydreaming.

It hasn’t been a day since he’s met his new boss but Kun had already figured out the type of the person he was.

When they began to trek back to the building, Kun was unable to do anything but stare at himself self-consciously. Everyone around him seemed to have just walked out of a fashion magazine or a photoshoot. Kun wore a wrinkled suit (he forgot to iron) that he borrowed from Doyoung. In addition to that, the buildings all seem to reach into the sky and beyond, the tips of the skyscrapers shielded by clouds (or smog, the city was polluted; or that’s what Kun heard from Doyoung. Kun had never been a city person, coming from a farming family)

 

In the Krystaline building, modern lights and plush couches decorated each corner and turn of the hallways. Even the elevator’s buttons seemed to be made out of gold or some other unidentifiable expensive metal. While Kun ogled the interior of the building, Sicheng was yet again- you guessed it- staring a hole through the fabric of universe.

  
  
  


The office that Kun was going to be working in was right beside Sicheng’s. In fact, the two rooms were merely separated by a thin piece of glass and some shutters that were only accessible on Sicheng’s side. It seemed like a place where an office romance would occur-

not that Kun was fantasizing about Sicheng; don't misunderstand.

 

Kun’s first errand was to collect some photocopies from the printer across the hall. Nothing for Kun to destroy… yet. Doyoung didn’t nickname him the god of destruction without reason. He once lit his (Doyoung’s) spatula and pan on fire, which was something neither of them have ever seen before.

When Kun left the stack of papers on Sicheng’s desk, he couldn't help but stop and stare at Sicheng, diligently working away at his keyboard. The sunlight that shone in from the open window highlighted the edges of his face and hair- all Kun can say is that his new boss looks like a god while he types.

It wasn't as if Sicheng flaunted his beauty either, it was just that fate plays out how it plays out and the light always catches his good sides.

 

“Is there anything else you need me to do?” Kun asked, careful as not to disturb his working.

Sicheng’s attention was suddenly shifted from his monitor to Kun, “I think i’ll be fine, you can take a break for now.” Even though all Kun did was collect a light stack of papers and doodle on the sticky notes on his desk, he wasn't going to complain.

 

Kun silently left the office for a “well deserved” break, searching up  _ closest cafe near me _ on his phone as he walked. Needless to say, Kun returned to the cafe where Sicheng and him met that morning.

  
  


Kun is summoned back to the office via phone call after about an hour wasted in the cafe, but it wasn’t like he had anything productive to do back at the office either. 

 

“How was your lunch break?” Sicheng asks while Kun organizes the pile of messy paperwork on his desk. He murmurs, “Good,” without turning around; Sicheng’s beauty would probably blind him, and knowing him, he was probably smiling [code red to Kun’s cardiac health!!].

“Have you tried the cheesecake from Uncle Tetsu’s?”

Kun sneaks a peek at his boss, who was leaning back on his leather office chair and staring into the ceiling. “I heard it's really good.” He fumbles around with the tie around his neck and gestures for Kun to leave his office.

 

“You can return home now.”

  
  


The next days at work were almost identical to his first, Sicheng knocking on the glass window separating their workspaces before sticking a piece of paper that said  _ print the thing i sent u in your email  _ and Kun rushing off to print “the thing he sent him”.

It hadn’t been a month before a red and white box was left on his table, covered in japanese scrawling and a cute red logo of a baker. Inside was a cheesecake, well, almost-whole-cheesecake. A piece had been daintily cut out, leaving about 60 percent probably for Kun’s enjoyment..

 

“Do you like it?” Sicheng entered Kun’s office without a greeting. “I told you about it yesterday.”

When Kun pointed at the piece that had been cut out, Sicheng smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head. “You ate this much?” he smiled broadly at Sicheng’s winsome reaction.

“It isn’t like I lined up 30 minutes for nothing, I want a piece too,” he pouted.

 

Sicheng is way too cute for his own good.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is sspideys back again with another chapter to finish the fic
> 
> enjoy lmao my butt hurts from sitting for so long

“Do you want to grab dinner with me?” Sicheng inquired, even though he probably had a hoard of other dinner invitations himself. Kun didn't want to burden his boss by establishing a relationship outside of the boss-employee that they already created, but Sicheng didn’t seem to mind. He hummed his reply as he picked up his coat and bag from the hook in the corner of the room.

They talked more about work as they strolled to a nearby classy restaurant that had meals probably more expensive than Kun’s rent. Sicheng walked straight into without batting an eye, so he followed hesitantly.

 

“So I assume you come here often?” Kun commented, judging by the way that Sicheng greeted the waiters at the front door.

“Yea, I have a friend that works as a chef here,” he gestures to the tall man that began to walk towards them. “That’s Jaehyun.”

After a few rushed greetings and introductions, Jaehyun returned to the kitchen. As Sicheng fiddled with the menu, he played around with the fancy (probably also really expensive) embroidered tablecloth between his fingers. Kun didn’t understand French anyways so he let the latter decide on the meal.

 

A live ensemble was playing by the front door, stringing out sweet melodies on their instruments. Sicheng ordered a bottle of champagne “to fit the mood,” he said, smiling. Kun sipped on the glass of drink slowly because it felt like he was drinking hundred dollar bills away. 

When they finished eating, Sicheng wouldn’t let him pay, slapping his hand away with a playful pout on his face. “It’s my treat, after all, what kind of boss would I be if I let my employee pay for me?” Kun was embarrassed to have Sicheng pay for him, but he could probably pay off his student loans with the price of the meal. 

 

Sicheng drove him home too, he didn’t want Kun to walk in the freezing cold weather. His car was some foreign brand that Kun couldn’t identify, but it was probably really expensive. He spent money like he was drinking water, simply because he could afford it. This became a routine, every friday Sicheng would walk with him to the same restaurant and buy him the same overpriced dinner, then drive him home. 

Kun was uncomfortable with Sicheng spending so much on him, but Sicheng didn’t care because his father didn’t ask questions about his lifestyle. Sicheng was filthy rich and Kun was… from the country and farmed potatoes and corn. Kun moved to the city to pursue his studies but fast forward two years, he was stuck in a cramped apartment on the outskirts of the city depending on his roommate’s already low income to pay the rent.

 

After three months of working for Sicheng, making photocopies and sending emails, he is finally introduced to the rest of the staff. Yuta, the front desk attendant, smiled at him with a smile that could be compared to sunlight.

“I’ve seen you around so many times but you never told me your name.”

“It’s Kun,” he replied, shuffling his feet on the ground consciously, “I’m kind of shy towards new strangers.”

“How are you taking to working here? I know that Sicheng is a bit hard to deal with and all,” elbowing him in the shoulder.

Kun sighed, thinking of all the times Sicheng ‘accidentally’ spilled coffee all over his desk, then yelling for him in a panic. Don't forget how he also had to carry Sicheng to the front foyer and ask for his chauffeur to come bring him home after he collapsed from overwork. Strangely, Kun didn’t mind.

“It’s comfortable,” he firmly answered, “I like working with him.” 

Yuta shrugged, thinking to himself,  _ he must be so whipped for Sicheng _ , and flashed him a knowing wink.

  
  
  
  


“I think I like him.” Kun was on the couch with him roommate, watching reruns of  _ Pokemon _ on the ancient television. He was wearing his sweats and a t-shirt he bought from GoodWill. 

Doyoung scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Who is this  _ he _ that you are talking about?”

“Sicheng, you know? My new boss?”

“Oh right. Isn't he that guy that you’re whipped for?” Kun blushed at Doyoung’s response.

“So what if I am? A corn farmer like me will never have a chance with him anyway.”

Doyoung rolled onto the floor, groaning as his side hit the hardwood. “I think you aren’t opening your eyes enough.” When Kun blinks, in a stump by what Doyoung meant. “Isn’t it obvious enough?”

 

Kun had never had many crushes in his adolescence, his eyes mostly blinded by studies and chores. If someone were to confess to him, he’d accept, out of pity for the other person. A week later, they’d break up with him after realizing the type of person he was, and that they weren’t as important as the other aspects in his life. 

It wasn’t their fault, and Kun didn’t want them to take it out on themselves, so he’d let them curse and slap him (only to find that that didn’t affect him at all either). 

 

The only serious crush he’s ever had is on a character in a book. When it was revealed that his favourite and beloved character had died of poisoning at the end of the book, he cried and cried until his eyes were red and swollen. Through all this, Kun had somehow managed to have his first kiss, but it seemed to be more of an emotionless peck than an awkward and cute first kiss. He doesn’t remember who it was with or where it had occurred.

 

“I don’t understand.”

  
  
  


A week after the puzzling conversation with Doyoung, it was Friday again. But this time, Sicheng was driving him… somewhere. But like Doyoung said, he was so whipped that he couldn’t complain even if Sicheng brought him to an isolated warehouse to steal his organs. 

Kun taps the Sicheng’s shoulder, whispering a soft, “where are we going?” but was only answered with  _ it's a surprise  _ and a dazzlingly charming wink.

 

For the rest of the drive to … somewhere, Kun fiddled with his hands and shifted in his seat uneasily. Sicheng was too docile to actually steal his organs.. right? Kun fell asleep after a while, the quiet piano music that played on the stereo and the peaceful rumbling of the car became his nighttime lullaby.

  
  
  
  


“Kun” Sicheng taps on his shoulder lightly, “We’re here. Wake up.”

 

Kun jolts awake and groggily rubs his eyes. “Where is  _ here _ ? Where are we?”

Bright lights and music enter his senses. “This is my family home.”

“..and why exactly are we here?”

“I told you. For dinner, of course,” Kun raises his left eyebrow, why did he bring Kun here? He was merely an untalented and useless but overpaid personal assistant.

Sicheng pulled him out of the car seat and they walked together up the steps that lead to the enormous front door. What was peculiar scene about this was that Sicheng was holding his hand, he didn’t know why but his (note: very clammy) hand was gripped tighter with each step they took.

 

When they entered the threshold of the mansion, awe escaped out of Kun’s mouth. Not one, not two, but three!!! grand chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The front foyer looked exactly like what you’d expect a mansion’s front foyer would look like, lavishly decorative and spectacular.

“Come with me,” Sicheng breathed into his ear (note again: he was still holding Kun’s hand).

Kun stuttered, still in-awe from the front foyer, “W-why are we  _ here _ for dd-dinner?”

“Duh, because it's the family dinner.” Sicheng said this like Kun had already known this. 

 

Sicheng dragged a very mystified and groggy Kun around his home, showing him all the spots that he had hid in for hide and seek when he was a child. Another thing that Kun found strange was that there was that there were no servants. You’d expect a mansion to be filled with maids waiting at each corner, waiting to attend to every request. 

 

Sicheng’s mansion was empty. (Maybe he had ninja maids instead of the regular kind)

  
  
  
  


“This is my mom, my dad, and this is my little sister.” Sicheng smiled as he pointed to the respective person.

His mother and sister smiled the same smile that Sicheng uses to blind Kun with. His father… seemed cold and indifferent, walking off to converse with the other relatives and family friends after the introduction. They made small talk among each other as Sicheng rushed off to get Kun some snacks. They came across to Kun as overly cheery, every time he said something, their eyes lit up- maybe he had something stuck between his teeth.

Sicheng’s relatives all looked too similar, same faces and voices. Most of them were also business or office workers, so Kun had  _ something _ to talk to them about at least, instead of standing around like a limp vegetable in the corner (like he usually does at social events).

 

“It’s… nice,” Kun commented, gulping down the small cup of mocktail he had in his arm.

“What’s nice?” Sicheng replied, copying Kun’s action after speaking. They were sitting at the mini bar that was located in his unusually large basement, drinking juice punch.

“This place. Your family and your relatives. I like it.”

Sicheng smiled harder at this comment. “I’m glad that you like it becau-” he suddenly stopped mid sentence. 

“What is it? Is there something you need to tell me?”

“It’s nothing.”

  
  


The rest of the family dinner was spent with some more socializing among Sicheng’s relatives. They told him interesting stories of Sicheng when he was younger, to which Sicheng himself reacted with a cute pout. The party was over at midnight, Sicheng again rushing to drive him home like Cinderella running from the ball as the clock struck twelve.

The atmosphere in the car was tense (for some reason) without much of a real reason. Kun felt like he had to say something.

 

“There’s definitely something you aren’t telling me, right?”

Sicheng looked over at him with an expression that completely displayed  _ how did he know… _

With a reluctant sigh, Sicheng finally speaks. “I may or may not have told them that you were my new lover.”

Kun waited for the shock to register in his mind  _ Sicheng did what? _ Maybe Sicheng stealing his organs wasn’t such a far away thought.

“Huh? You told them that I was your lover? I’ll take it as a compliment, but I don’t think any of them would believe that this vegetable could ever be the lover of a rich heir like yourself.” So that was why Sicheng’s mother and sister acted so weird around him- they thought that they were talking to a future son-in-law.

Even though he could barely see his own hands in the pitch darkness, he could feel that the tension in the car rose. 

“Why would you say that?”

“I’m saying that i’m not worth your time,” Kun couldn’t believe that it wasn’t obvious to Sicheng. His crush on his boss made it hard to say those words, but it wasn’t like he ever had a chance with Sicheng.

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the car ride, until they reached Kun’s apartment building. Sicheng mumbled a choked “goodbye” as Kun left the car.

  
  


The next Monday at work was probably the most awkward situation he’s ever been in. Yuta didn’t wave him a hello as he walked by the front desk, he was absent, filled in by an unfamiliar intern. Sicheng left another (eerily untouched) cheesecake on his desk with a note.

 

_ To: kun _

_ You are reading this probably because i'm absent today _

_ This is an apology cheesecake _

_ I probably put you in a really awkward situation yesterday _

 

_ You don't have to keep coming to work if you don’t want to _

_ winwin  _

Sicheng signed with the nickname that Kun came up with for him, as he continued to beat Kun at UNO whenever they played the childish card game during lunch break.

 

Kun went home early that day. A strange weight hung on his chest and throat as he strolled to the bus station.

  
  
  


On Wednesday, his phone pinged with the notification that more money had been entered into his account, “Why is he paying me when I didn’t do anything?” 

He felt weirdly choked up- like he was going to cry. 

 

But no tears came out.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you an actual robot? What the fuck, Kun?” Doyoung slapped him on the arm, “How could you just leave like that?”

“What do you mean?” Kun asked Doyoung for some advice, as he couldn’t grasp the name of the feeling that he was experiencing.

Doyoung groaned, “Do you not notice his feelings?” To which Kun replied with a confused  _ Hm??? _

“It’s at times like this that I think you are an actual android. Do you even have a heart?” Doyoung presses his ear to Kun’s left side. 

“Why would he have feelings for me?”

“OH MY GOD QIAN KUN”

  
  


Doyoung explained the whole situation to him. “Why else would he take you out to dinner every Friday? Why else would he drive you home, commenting that he didn’t want you to catch a cold?”

“Because it’s all platonic and he wants to be a good friend and boss?”

“No you fucking idiot, it’s because he likes you, and he is worried about you.”

 

That was when it all clicked. Why else would Sicheng keep him as his personal assistant when he could easily hire another, even more talented paper doll to take his place? Why else would Sicheng continue to pay him even though he didn’t finish his work?

“I have to go.” Kun said, finally awakened to Sicheng’s feelings, rushing to put on a coat and a scarf and then bolting out the door.

  
  
  


_ qiankun: tell me sicheng s address please _

 

_ nakamoto: do u finally understand _

 

_ qiankun: just tell me his address please _

 

_ nakamoto: //map location sent// _

 

_ nakamoto: you better introduce me to a hot guy after this _

  
  
  


There was a strange tapping noise at Sicheng’s window. Rocks… were being thrown at his window? His face almost gets hit after opening the window.

 

“Kun?” It was almost completely dark outside but he could still make out a lanky figure standing before his front lawn’s gate.

 

“Sicheng.”

His recognizable voice resonated through the cold december air. “Why are you here? I thought you wouldn’t want to see me anymore.”

“I’m sorry that I’m saying this so late.”

 

There was a long pause after that sentence, Sicheng on the verge of tears as he knew that Kun was going to reject him. “I know what you are going to say.”

“That I love you?”

 

Another long pause- and Sicheng was really crying this time. He walked down to his front door to let Kun in.

“You really do?” He asked, in between sniffles.

  
  


Kun took Sicheng into his arms, “I do. I love how you pout every time I tease you. I love your broad smile  every time I say that we can share a cheesecake. I love your sharp canines that make you look like a cute demon.”

 

“I love you, and i’m sorry that i'm such an android that I couldn't notice it the first time.”

“Don’t you know that I love androids?”

  
  


 

 

_ EPILOGUE _

 

Kun stretched out his legs and looked to his right. Sicheng was leaning onto his shoulder and peacefully sleeping. They were taking the train back from the countryside, where they had visited Kun’s family.

 

His mother cooed over how Sicheng ate, adorably munching then closing his eyes to savor the flavour, bringing  out more and more food as the plates were cleaned off.

“I can’t wait for your marriage.”

 

Kun furrowed his eyebrows and hid his face in embarrassment, flustered that his mother would suggest such a thing when they’ve just been dating for two years.

Sicheng laughed it off, commenting on how Kun always says  _ it’s too soon _ whenever he tried to talk about their wedding.

“Don’t blame me for wanting to wait for the right moment! Besides, who said that it was going to be  _ you _ who proposes?” Kun grinned, and this time, it’s Sicheng who blushes.

  
  


_ Sicheng would probably look really good in a white suit _ , Kun thought to himself, the thought itself triggering a blush to invade Kun’s cheeks.

Sicheng suddenly woke up and said, “I have an idea for our wedding,” lifting up his left hand and wiggling his ring finger in Kun’s face.

“What is it? Don’t tell me you want to hold it at your parent’s place.” Kun found it hard to go back after the awkward situation that happened when he first met Sicheng’s parents.

 

“No. I want our wedding cake to be-”

 

“Ice-cream cake, right?” Kun knew how much Sicheng enjoyed the cold treat.

  
  
  


“I didn’t finish my sentence! I want our wedding cake to be-

 

Cheesecake.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if it was lit or shit- i love replying to comments!

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i loved 11dishwasher's brass so much i read it like ten times  
> *deeply inhales*  
> IT WAS SO GOOD
> 
> anyways i wanted to write something similiar but it aint workin out so here ya go  
> 


End file.
